Et plus si Affinités
by Ryokushokumaru
Summary: A 19ans, Gregory Lestrade manque complètement de confiance en lui. Pourtant l'arrivée de Mycroft dans sa vie va lui permettre de croire en ses capacités. Mystrade. LEMON.


** " Et plus si Affinités "**

**Tout premier Mystrade, nous verrons ce que cela donne ~**

* * *

Pov Lestrade :

Premier oral lors du concours de policier. J'avais réussi mon écrit après maints efforts je me suis retrouvé admis pour passer les épreuves orales. J'avais toujours été intimidé face à certaines situation, et je ne me sentais pas prêt du tout. Dans les couloirs, assis sur une chaise inconfortable, j'attendais que l'un des jurys m'appelle pour ma prestation. Mais les minutes se faisaient longues, le candidat qui me précédait semblait sûr de lui, et moi à côté j'étais si stressé, les mains moites froissant mon brouillon de révision pour les questions potentielles.

Mon cœur palpitait sans cesse dans ma poitrine, prêt à s'arrêter à la moindre seconde. Pourquoi j'avais choisi de faire ce concours moi ?

On m'appela enfin, l'autre candidat sortit la tête haute, le torse bombé. Il avait réussi c'était une évidence. Un homme rouquin vient me chercher, il était vêtu d'un costume gris trois pièces qui le rendait très sévère.

« Gregory Lestrade ? »

« Oui...Oui c'est moi » balbutiais-je en me levant.

Il me tendit la main pour la serrer. Je le fixai incrédule, puis le salua comme il le voulait, dans une poigne très forte.

« Mycroft Holmes, je serai votre examinateur pour votre oral. »

« Monsieur Holmes... »

« Oui vous avez une question ? »

« Vous êtes connu non ? »

Il sourit, un sourire qui me glaça les sangs.

« Disons que mon petit frère parfait à notre notoriété. »

Je ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'il me dit, mais haussais les épaules. Il me fit entrer dans la pièce, les examinateurs interrogeaient d'autres potentiels policiers. Je déglutis et sentis la main de mon examinateur sur mon épaule.

« Monsieur Lestrade, tout va bien »

Je sursautais me tournant vers lui.

« Oui...oui »

« Installez vous, ne perdons pas de temps »

Je pris une grande inspiration, m'asseyant sur la chaise qui m'était destinée. Ses grandes mains se nouèrent calmement, il se pencha en avant

Prenant un air solennel. Encore plus sérieux qu'auparavant.

« Monsieur Lestrade, pour commencer donnez moi quelques unes de vos motivations qui vous ont donné envie de devenir policier. »

« Et bien je... » mes doigts se crispèrent sur mon genou, serrant les lèvres, je répondis embarrassé « Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire de ma vie, et j'aimais sauver les gens. »

« Pourquoi pas médecin ? »

« La vue du sang m'effraie. »

« Savez vous que sur certaines scènes de crime, vous trouverez plus de sang sur un cadavre que lors qu'une opération du foie ? »

« Oui... mais- il me mettait mal à l'aise- j'aime les affaires complexes. »

« Avocat ? »

« Ce n'est pas pour moi. »

« Pensez vous que le métier de policier soit fait pour vous ?»

« Oui... je me souviens étant enfant j'ai résolu quelques affaires en cours. »

« Expliquez moi. »

« Et bien mon père était lui même policier, (et) j'avais accès à ses dossiers, et je l'aidais discrètement en laissant des mots. »

« Des affaires difficiles ? »

« Pas vraiment... Des cambriolages pour la plupart. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Ça ne vous convient pas ? »

« Si... mais-pourquoi faut il qu'il y ait toujours un mais- j'aurais besoin de plus de détails. »

« Oui ? »

« Vous seriez capable de supporter un collègue insupportable? »

« Dans le monde du travail, il y en a toujours. »

« Oui mais vraiment peu aimant, presque sociopathe ? »

« Je devrais faire avec mais pourquoi ? »

« Vous le saurez bien assez tôt...»

« Alors je suis pris ? »

« Nous verrons bien monsieur Lestrade.»

« Alors c'est déjà fini ? »

« Oui. »

Je tremblotais, ce n'était pas bon signe, je baissais la tête honteux, fixant mes chaussures en cuirs. Il resta silencieux conscient de mon malaise. Je me frottais les yeux, déçu, j'avais raté mais ce n'était pas étonnant j'étais vraiment un bon à rien.

« Monsieur Lesgrade... ? Vous savez rien n'est encore décidé. »

« Oui... Merci Monsieur Holmes, au revoir » concluais je en me levant.

Il se leva à son tour pour me saluer, je serrais sa main rapidement, essayant de mimer un sourire sincère. Qui mourut aussitôt en sortant de la salle. Je plaquais mes mains sur mon visage, mais quelle idée franchement de tenter plus haut que soit, il s'était moqué de moi. Je ne serais jamais capable de rien à cette allure. J'allais reprendre la sortie, quand je voulu resserrer mon écharpe autour de mon cou. Mais elle n'y était pas, j'avais du l'oublier dans la salle. Je revins sur mes pas, je n'avais pas fait cinq mètres que monsieur Holmes arriva, essoufflé, mon écharpe à la main.

« Merci, mais ce n'était pas si important .»

« N'attrapez pas froid monsieur Lesgrade »

« Encore merci... »

« Ça ira ? »

« Oui je pense. »

« Vous savez les échecs sont là pour pouvoir avancer dans la vie. »

« Je (fais) marche à reculons depuis des années. »

« Ne dites pas de bêtises, je vous assure que vous avez beaucoup de capacités. »

« Non je suis un bon à rien. Vous ne savez rien de moi, vous êtes juste un examinateur et vous voulez juste me rassurer. »

« Et vous prouver que vous êtes doué, et un homme plein de talents. »

« Vous vendez du rêves Monsieur Holmes. »

« Attention Gregory cette phrase pourrait porter à confusion. »

« Gregory ? »

« Nous pourrions nous appeler par nos prénoms non ? »

« Mais vous êtes mon examinateur. »

« Et votre ami désormais. »

« Mais - »

« Gregory, nous n'avons que cinq ans de différence, ne faisons pas autant de manières. »

« Vous êtes étrange comme personne Mycroft. »

« C'est tout à fait ce que je voulais entendre. »

XXX

Nous sommes sortis ensemble de l'établissement, nous marchions l'un à côté de l'autre. Il arrivait que mon épaule frôle la sienne, mais pourquoi être aussi près alors que la rue était assez large pour laisser passer un éléphant ? Pourtant je ne m'en plaignais pas, j'aimais bien la compagnie de Monsieur Holmes, non Mycroft puisqu'il avait décidé de devenir mon ami . Mais pour quelle raison au juste ? Je n'étais qu'un candidat maladroit qui n'avait pas réussi son oral. Et je n'avais rien d'exceptionnel. J'avais un quotient intellectuel basique, je n'étais pas aussi beau qu'un mannequin. Et je n'avais pas du tout confiance en moi, alors pourquoi moi ?

Je fus coupé dans ma réflexion quand mon pied s'enfonça dans un trou dû aux travaux. Je crus que j'allais m'effondrer disgracieusement sur le béton, allant m'égratigner le visage mais je ne m'écrasais pas au sol,comme je l'avais imaginais. Parce que la main de Mycroft me tenait fermement par la taille. Ce qui me gêna affreusement, je n'avais jamais été proche d'un homme. Et encore moins heureux de l'être.

« Je suis désolé, j'étais dans la lune et je n'ai pas vu le trou. »

« Ne vous excusez pas Gregory, vous avez bien faillit vous faire mal. »

« Oh vous savez ce n'aurait été qu'une chute parmi tant d'autres. »

« Je préférerais que cela n'arrive plus.»

« Vous êtes bien aimable Mycroft. »

Un sourire sincère se dessina sur son visage. Je déglutis un peu mal à l'aise. Et il me mit dans l'embarras quand il se pencha sur moi. Son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je sentais son souffle chaud et rassurant effleurer mes lèvres. A ce train, nous allions nous embrassez en plein milieu de la rue. Et ce que je craignais arriva, sa bouche gourmande s'empara de la mienne complètement sèche. Je fis de gros yeux ronds, effaré par ce qu'il était en train de faire. C'était pour ça toute cette gentillesse. Juste parce que je lui plaisais ? Ou juste pour son plaisir personnel ? J'étais peut-être inutile au monde, mais je n'étais pas son jouet ! Je m'expulsais de ses bras en posant mes mains sur son torse.

« Mycroft ! » hurlais je à m'en briser la voix en plein milieu de Londres. Et mon cri lui transperça l'âme. Ses lèvres gonflés et rougit par ce simple baiser se pincèrent, il craqua ses doigts nerveusement.

« Je suis désolé je n'aurai pas du.»

« En effet, je pensais que vous étiez sincère Mycroft, je ne suis là que pour...pour... »

« Gregory je t'assures que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois »

« Et qu'est ce je dois croire ? »

« Que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. »

« Et plein de qualités, je sais je sais des mensonges ! »

« Gregory pourquoi ne me crois tu pas ? »

« Parce que je me connais mieux que personne ! Et je sais plus que quiconque que je suis nul et que je ne sais rien faire de mes dix doigts ! »

Mes lèvres tremblèrent, mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra davantage. Mes poings étaient si serrés que mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma peau rêche.

« Tu sais on peut se surprendre toute la vie. »

« J'ai 19ans j'ai déjà tout essayé ! »

« Tu es encore bien jeune Gregory. »

« Je ne devrindrai rien , vous les Holmes... »

Ses deux grandes mains encerclèrent mon visage, et ses pouces caressèrent mes pommettes. Je le calmais peu à peu.

« Tu sais Gregory, je me suis toujours senti incapable moi aussi. J'ai toujours été comparé à mon petit frère, toujours rabaissé face à ses capacités exceptionnelles. Je me sentais nul, inutile, sans intérêt. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« J'ai décidé de devenir moi, au lieu d'essayer de ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre.»

« Je... »

« Tu voulais devenir un autre pour tes proches ? »

« Oui... »

« Et tu as toujours échoué parce que tu n'aimais pas ? »

« Mais j'aurais tant aimé devenir policier, ce métier semblait me convenir. »

« Si tu aimes, tu peux le faire Gregory. »

Je haussais la tête en fermant les yeux pour mieux respirer l'air frais.

« Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, le moment me semblait propice. »

« Tu n'avais rien prévu alors ? »

« Absolument rien, j'en avais très envie. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Comment ça ? J'ai très envie de recommencer, je me sens moi-même avec toi Mycroft »

« C'est un bon début... »

Il conclut son discours en m'embrassant de nouveau, je profitais pleinement de sa bouche appétissante, de sa langue joueuse. Il suçota ma lèvre inférieure comme une sucrerie, nos dents s'entrechoquèrent maladroitement quand je voulus prendre une initiative. Je lui murmurais un « Désolé » entre deux baisers. Reprenant difficilement mon souffle. Il sourit contre mes lèvres, déposant de simples baisers dessus.

Mes mains initialement collées le long de mon corps s'étaient posées contre son torse, et mes doigts s'agrippaient à son col totalement défait. A court de souffle, nous dûmes nous quitter, mais de quelques centimètres seulement.

« Tu as les joues toutes roses » se moqua Mycroft en caressant une de mes joues.

« Je crois que j'ai perdu pied » Avouai je en rougissant encore « Merci pour tout Monsieur Holmes, ou plutôt Mycroft »

Je me détachais de lui, il fallait que je rentre maintenant. Il attrapa ma main, il avait l'air inquiet et demanda gêné :

« Reverrais je ton beau visage un jour ? »

« Dès que tu le désireras Mycroft »

Il hésita, tâtonna ses lèvres avec son index en réfléchissant.

« A vrai dire je n'ai pas envie de te quitter »

« Mycroft... »

« Un soir sur deux ? »

« Après demain ? »

« Cinéma ? »

« Et restaurant ? »

« Je n'ai pas autant de moyens. »

« Je t'invite. »

« Merci... »

XXX

Et comme prévu nous nous sommes revu un soir sur deux. Nous avons été dîner dans de nombreux restaurants chics, Mycroft était très inventif pour les soirées et il revenait toujours avec un costume différent. Il m'arrivait de me sentir mal à l'aise face à tant d'argent, mais mon amant était naturel et je me sentais bien dans ses bras.

Mais ce soir c'était un peu différent, j'avais reçu une lettre du commissariat, j'allais enfin savoir si j'avais réussi. Un mois que j'avais passé cet oral, un mois que je fréquentais Mycroft Holmes. Il me rejoint justement dans le parc pour notre soirée habituelle. J'étais tellement stressé que je ne réussissais pas à l'embrasser à son arrivée. Pour m'apaiser il passa une main dans mes cheveux.

« Ça ne va pas? »

« J'ai reçu la lettre pour mon oral.»

« Alors tu l'as ouverte ? »

« Je n'ose pas. »

« Pourquoi tant d'hésitation ? Je croyais que tu avais repris confiance en toi. »

« Oui mais... Si je n'ai pas ce concours je serais déçu, mais si je l'ai, je sais que tu auras joué de tes relations. »

« Je te promets que je n'ai absolument rien dis à mes supérieurs. »

« Mais c'est toi qui m'a évalué. »

« Ouvres la. »

« Mycroft... »

Il posa sa main tiède sur la mienne tremblante. Finalement je me décidais à déchirer l'enveloppe lentement et prendre le pli à l'intérieur. Je sentis les mains du rouquin se poser sur mes hanches, son souffle sûr dans ma nuque. J'ouvris lentement la lettre, oubliant de respirer. Et j'étais accepté... Je ne savais pas si je devais être satisfait ou non ? Les lèvres humides de mon petit-ami glissèrent le long de ma mâchoire.

« Mycroft lâches moi »grognais je encore perplexe face à mes résultats.

Mais il ne me lâcha pas pour autant, mordillant la peau de mon cou, je me fâchais en m'éloignant.

« J'ai pas envie de câlins, je sais que c'est grâce à toi. »

« Je t'assure Gregory. »

« Non tu ne te souviens pas j'étais complètement perdu à mon oral. »

« Mais tu as fais des progrès depuis. »

« Mais tu n'étais mon examinateur que pour cette heure là. »

« Mais je savais qu'il y avait un potentiel en toi. »

« Alors c'était prévu ? »

« De s'aimer ? Non bien sûr que non, mes sentiments sont sincères. »

Je roulais des yeux et froissais le papier, le lançant dans la poubelle la plus proche.

« Gregory ? »

« Je repasserai le concours l'année prochaine »

« Mais tu l'as réussi »

« Mais j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, je veux continuer à me connaître grâce à toi. »

« C'est une déclaration ? »

« Oui je t'aime Mycroft. »

Il me tira vers lui pour m'embrasser férocement, ses deux mains me tenant avec possessivité contre lui. Je ne me lassais jamais du goût sucré de ses lèvres, j'étais aimanté vers lui, ma bouche ne pouvant pas quitter la sienne tant elles fusionnaient parfaitement ensemble. J'adorais ce côté dominant qu'avait Mycroft avec moi. Ses mains se firent plus audacieuses, s'aventurant vers mon postérieur.

« J'avais prévu un petit dîner chic dans le centre de la capitale pour fêter ça, mais je crois que nous irons directement à l'hôtel »

« Mycroft tu n'as pas osé ? »

« Tu as dis que tu trouvais ça très romantique. »

« Oh c'est vrai. »

Je jouais avec le premier bouton de sa chemise, avant de l'ouvrir pour dévorer son cou, picorant avec délice la peau qui s'offrait à moi.

« D'accord, ce n'est pas très loin ? »

« Tout près d'ici .»

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Mycroft me guida dans une grande suite d'un hôtel quatre étoiles. Je ne fis pas attention à la décoration très luxueuse des lieux. Plus intéressé par les caresses que m'administrait mon amant qui avait passé ses mains chaudes sour mon torse

« Mycroft...Je n'ai jamais... avec un homme... »

« Je sais » me chuchota t-il en me débarrassant rapidement de ma chemise.

« Tu sais vraiment tout. »

« Non je m'apprends des choses. »

Je rigolais, surtout d'embarras quand sa main droite se fraya un chemin dans mon pantalon. Je n'y avais pas fait plus attention, mais mon membre avait bien enflé de désir durant tout ce temps. Et mon amant avait des doigts très experts. Il ne faisait que me toucher au dessus du tissu, mais c'était déjà très agréable. Des frissons roulèrent le long de tout mon corps. Et mon dos se cambra quand sa main effleura ma peau brûlante. Mon dieu, il faisait durer le plaisir.

Pourtant dans ses yeux dilatés je cru lire qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de m'achever maintenant, il retira sa main, me laissant la possibilité de le déshabiller à mon tour. Sa chemise rejoint la mienne, éjectée plus loin dans la pièce. Nos bas suivirent et nous nous retrouvions nu, torse contre torse. Mais il ne retoucha pas à mon sexe, il préféra jouer et s'attarder sur un de mes tétons durcit de plaisir. Il fit rouler la boule de chair entre ses dents, mordillant la fine peau autour. Mon dos s'arrondit, quand il intensifia les choses en caressant l'intérieur de mes cuisses, mais sans jamais ne serait-ce qu'effleurer la zone sensible. Sa langue roula autour de mon second téton, il était doux, tellement doux. Puis elle rejoint mon nombril, me titillant de toutes parts. Je frémissais, mes doigts se baladèrent dans ses cheveux l'autorisant à continuer. Il ne s'en priva pas, car enfin, oui enfin ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon membre tendu.

Il me couvrit d'abord de baisers, me léchant par la suite dans toute la longueur, c'était fascinant ses nouvelles sensations que Mycroft me procurait. Après m'avoir fait longuement languir, il m'avala entièrement, sa langue roulant avec délicatesse. Je ne tenu pas très longtemps, jouis dans sa bouche. Il ne fit aucune remarque, remontant à ma hauteur pour m'embrasser avec passion. Je le fixais haletant sans cesse.

Je déglutis en voyant la boite de lubrifiant s'agiter devant mes yeux et voir ses doigts s'imbibaient du produit.

« Aie confiance Gregory »

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur mon ventre, introduisant un doigt dans mon intimité. Ma bouche forma un « o » surpris, mais agréablement. Quel délice, il enfonça un deuxième doigt, plus profond et toucha ce qui me semblait être ma prostate, je laissais échapper un cri rauque, et Monsieur continua de me titiller à cet endroit précis en souriant narquoisement.

Je soulevais mon bassin pour qu'il accélère ses caresses intimes, il retira ses doigts, prenant son sexe en main pour le présenter devant mon intimité. Et il se glissa en moi langoureusement. Oh oh Mycroft... Mes muscles l'accueillirent comme il se doit, se resserrant autour de son membre. C'était surprenant cette sensation de ne faire qu'un avec la personne que l'on aime. Je me sentais conquis et parfaitement épanouis.

L'inconfort s'estompa bien vite, et Mycroft commença des lents mouvements de va et vient. Le plaisir m'envahit aussitôt, mes mains s'accrochèrent aux draps, les siennes tenaient fermement ma taille. Je me soulevais, passant une jambe au dessus de son épaule. Je l'aimais tant, mon cœur palpitait tant qu'il allait imploser. Mais je m'en fichais le monde pourrait s'arrêter, le mien était en moi à mes côtés et avait su me montrer sous un nouveau jour. Il n'avait pas menti.

Alors que j'allais venir, je me relevais difficilement choppant son visage et l'embrassant fiévreusement, je lui déclarais mon amour alors que je venais sur son torse. Il me suivit dans la jouissance me serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

« Je suis heureux avec toi Mycroft...»

« Et moi donc Gregory. »

* * *

**Un avis ? **


End file.
